Partner in crime
by Teamfreewill-girl
Summary: Dean and Castiel are two students at university and they end up becoming a team for one of their class. If you like it I'll transform this OS into a longer fanfiction.


**There was a story about a girl and a hot guy in her class on Tumblr. Someone shared it on a Destiel Facebook group and she asked for a fic. I though it would be funny so here I am.**

 **Thank you to SenthafangAndDramaKitty who beta read this fic and without whom this would probably be a whole mess of mistakes. However every mistakes that are still in the fic are my own and I take the responsability for it (as if i could say they are not if I wanted to XD)**

 **(See the end of the work for more notes.)**

Castiel was trying to pay attention in his criminal justice class. It was already the second month of school and he still didn't know a single person in all the university. He had to admit that it was kind of frustrating sometimes but he really wanted to have his degree so he though it was better for him to avoid every single distraction.

His big brother Gabriel who was 3 years older than him and was in the same university tried to get him out more often but he didn't really succeed even if he tried every single night. Anyway ! As he didn't really know people who were in the same classes as him he was kind of glad the teacher told them he would make the teams of two even if Castiel really hoped he would be with someone who really wanted to work not just have fun so he wouldn't do all the job alone.

OoooOooooO

Dean was almost sleeping he shouldn't have spend the last night at a party. He had good grades but wasn't really paying attention during class, he was more the kind of student who studied at home before the exam and wasn't attentive at all. He knew a few student in his differents classes and he hoped Lisa would be his partner in the criminal justice class because he knew her well enough to be sure their final grades would be a team effort and not the work of only one of them. But he was okay with ending with someone else, always willing to meet new people.

OoooOooooO

The teacher made team of two and called every person one by one and they had to stand up so every student could met their team mate if they didn't already know them. And then he gets to Castiel's name on his list.

\- Castiel Novak your team mate will be Dean Winchester.

Castiel stood up and looked around him to see who was that 'Dean Winchester' he ended up with. He saw a tall blondish man in the back of the class. He was wearing a pair of jeans and a green plaid shirt with a black t-shirt underneath. Dean waved at Castiel to show him he saw him and sat back on his chair. Cas did the same thing and the teacher get back to the next person on his list.

After he made all the groups the lesson start. As always Cas took all his notes carefully and Dean tried to listen, the microphone on his phone doing his job. By the end of the two hours Dean got out of the lecture theater and waited for Cas outside of it.  
When Castiel get out of the class he looked around him for Dean. He quickly saw him, and the blond man came towards Cas.

« Hey ! So you're Castiel am I right ? I'm Dean Winchester your team mate in justice crime class. »

« I'm Castiel. Yes I know you're my partner. »

Dean took his phone out of his pocket and took a pic of Cas who look at him completely surprised.

« Can you give me your phone number and email so we can keep contact and start working together after all our class' ? »

Castiel gave his phone number and email to Dean and the blond man sent him a text with his own mail and a selfie. Before going to his next class he waved his hand at Castiel who was still looking at his phone slighty annoyed by the Dean's behaviour.

OoooOooooO

At the end of the day Castiel received a text from Dean who suggest they could go to the library to start working on their essay. Apparently the blond one managed to get a private room for group work in the library so they would be able to talk and work without annoying anyone with their noises. After thinking about it a little, Castiel text Dean back to accept.

If he was working in the library with Dean, Gabriel wouldn't bother him and try to get him to go to a party as usual.  
When he arrives in front of the library he looked around him before getting inside to look out for Dean. The second he got into to library Dean came to him.

« Cas ! The private work room is here ! »

A few student glared at Dean because of his voice that was kind of loud and the librarians hushed him immediatly.  
Castiel sighed slightly when he heard the nickname that the blond man apparently gave him without asking before, and followed Dean to the private room. They talked a little trying to find a subject for the essay and presentation they had to do. After two intense hours Dean got out of the room to get some coffee and snacks leaving Castiel alone. The smaller man tried to work while the blond was outside but he realised he couldn't, his mind wondered to Dean.

Contrary to what he though when he saw him in the back of the lecture theater Dean seemed to be serious enough. At least Castiel was sure their final essay and presentation wouldn't be only his own work or mostly his own work, but a real team effort. He didn't seem to be the kind of student who waited for his team mates to do all the work so Castiel was reassured.

Plus he had to admit that Dean had the greenest eyes he ever saw. He was kind of hot too. Castiel shook his head. Dean wasn't hot. He was thinking that only because his last boyfriend broke up with him a few month ago. It didn't work well between the two of them so when he broke up with him Cas wasn't surprise at all, to be honest he was almost comforted at least he didn't have to worry anymore about the future of his relationship.

Dean came back with two cups of coffee and a little bag of snacks. He sat back on his chair and put a cup of coffee in front of Castiel.

« And that's it ! A coffee for my partner in crime ! »

Castiel raised an eyebrow taking the cup to his lips.

« Partner in crime ? »

« Yes you're my team mate in criminal justice class, that makes you my partner in crime ! »

The smaller man smiled slightly at the joke and saw Dean taking out his phone from his pocket. He typed something on his phone and showed him to Dean. Castiel read it. The blond wrote « Partner in crime » instead of Cas's name on his phone.

Castiel laugh openly reading his new nickname, if they weren't in a private room the librarians would probably have chased them outside of the library because of the noise.

On the other side Dean seamed surprised by Castiel's laugh. It was one of the purest thing he ever heard but he wasn't going to say it outloud he has his pride after all. And he was convinced that saying to a guy he almost didn't know, that his laugh was one of the purest thing he ever heard wasn't exactly a good idea. Castiel could think he was trying to hit on him and their next sessions of work could get awkward. 

« Okay if I'm your partner in crime you're mine too! »

Castiel took his phone and changed Dean's name into « Partner in crime » and showed his phone to the other man as the blond did a few minutes before. He was probably going to like working with Dean more than he though at first.

 **Hope you liked it and if you do I'll transform it into a long fic and not a one shot.  
I'm French so English is not my first language so if there's mistakes in the notes or the fanfiction I'm sorry ^^" **


End file.
